


Heartache

by Hitman202578



Series: The Devils heartbreak [4]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 09:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitman202578/pseuds/Hitman202578





	1. Chapter 1

As they left Chloe standing in the doorway with their last thoughts and made their way to Maze's car, she had broke out the Plymouth prowler tonight, Maze excitedly said "Nice right hand Linda! I always knew you had it in you! I think she might have a black eye tomorrow or a hand print on her face" She was a very proud demon right now, Linda may be small but she put alot into that slap, it was completely unexpected by Chloe, Maze too, and it clearly rocked Chloe's jaw a bit. That sound, her head turning, the pain and shock on her face, in her eyes, MmmmMmmm Maze will relish the taste of that memory for a very long time.

"Well yes, even though I shouldn't have resorted to violence I just couldn't help myself in that moment. I have to admit that felt pretty good" Linda reflected. I shouldn't have done that but then again its not like Chloe didn't have it coming. If that's the worst she gets then she's getting off rather easily.

"You know, I've always known Decker was many things, boring, predictable, has the fashion sense of a grandma from the 1920s, but after tonight I have to add fucking moron to the list." Only a human would blow a chance to be with Lucifer. How could she do this to him after all he's done for her she thought to herself. There was no limit to the lengths he would go for that human. How many impulsive, stupid ass things had he done for her, putting himself in danger for her? No matter now, that bridge has been completely burnt to the ground, she hoped any ways, Lucifer could be foolishly forgiving sometimes. "We have to keep him safe, safe from his dumbass choices and from her."

"I know Maze. Id say, what was she thinking but its clear to me she wasnt or was incapable of rational thought at the time. It makes no sense, totally out of character for Chloe, at least I would've thought so. I never thought in a million years that she'd react the way she did to finding out Lucifers true identity." The more she thought about Chloe's actions the more baffled she was by them. Linda was still furious but her anger was alleviating slowly. Time to focus on more important issues. Whats this mean for Lucifer and how am I going to help him? Chloe was such a huge part of Lucifers life, a major influence on him. She had no idea how many sessions it was going to take to repair the damage Chloe has wrought, if that's even possible "Id say for now lets forget about her. We got the information we needed so lets head back to Lux and tell the boys what we've found out"

Ruefully nodding her head Maze says "I know, focus on the task at hand, right?" As Her and Linda get into the car she looks over at Linda, thankful she and her friend patched things up, life truly seemed pointless when they were fighting, which she has admit was 90% Mazes own fault. To think it was all over Amendial basically. Shit, he wasn't even that good of a fuck she thought, definitely not worth losing her best friend over.

"Very good Maze" Linda smiles at her. If someone told her when they first met that she would end up best friends with a demon she might of had that person put on a 72 hour psychiatric hold and seriously medicated. "What are we going to do about this priest" she ask Maze. There wasnt much she herself could do about that, nothing at all more than likely but she wanted to know the plan, help protect her friend.

"Ive several ideas actually" growled Maze. "I cant wait to get my hands on him." It had been a very long time since she had really put her special skill set to good use. Looks like it may be time to change that. This priest will pay for what he has done. "But it'll come down to what Lucifer wants to do about all this." She was eager to see what punishment Lucifer would deliver to this foolish priest, hopefully he'll let her have a few minutes with the priest first, that's the decent thing to do after all, no need for him to be greedy. When they first came here from Hell, if this had happened this priest could look forward to the worst torture known to man, for the rest of his pathetic days because while even at that time he wouldnt kill a human, Cain was his first and only, Lucifer certainly wasn't adverse to dealing out just punishments and he wouldn't have shown any mercy till the man was truly repentant and sorry for his trespasses. Now though? He'd changed over the years, no longer using torture as punishment, letting the Police handle that for the most part, occasionally showing his Devil's face to the criminals. But with what he just went through who knows what he'll do, what he's capable of at the moment.

Linda surprised herself by saying "Well, punishment is more of a you and he thing so I'll leave that part up to you." She'd never imagined wanting to hurt someone else but this priest was dangerous and he hurt her friend badly, almost killed him. A great sadness fills her as she contemplates that last thought. Yes, Chloe was at fault but it was obvious the priest, Father Kindly is his name I believe, is a very good manipulator, he knew just what buttons to push to send Chloe over the edge and with this sniper business he clearly has no problem killing. So yes, something had to be done about him and quickly. 

Maze smiled slyly, understanding her friends anger just by the fact that 'good Dr Linda' is ok with punishment being doled out, not a single word of protest "I'm sure we'll come up with something." 

"I'm sure you will, its is your and Lucifers speciality after all" She quipped. Linda's throat was parched, a little dry and sore after letting loose like that on Chloe. It had been a very long time since she had completely lost her temper like that, to the point she slapped someone and was hoarse. "Stop somewhere I can get a drink Maze, please. My throat is feeling a little raw right now."

"Sounds good to me" Maze's stomach grumbles, feeling bone empty. She hadn't eaten all day. "I'll stop somewhere that has food too, I'm starving and I'm sure those idiots haven't fed themselves yet." Lucifer hardly ever took care of himself and now with everything that has happened hes going to be way worse. She'll have to keep a very close eye on him in the days to come, make sure he doesnt do anything foolish, well more foolish than the things he already does every day. She just knows he's going to make things more difficult than necessary, like he always does. "I know just the place. How do you feel about Zany wings?"

"Zany wings?" Linda asked, the questioning tone clear in her voice. "I dont think I've ever seen either of you ever eat anything from there before." What is Maze up to she wondered.

"We don't but after tonight I think Lucifer could really use some light moments. Trust me, this is hilarious" Maze tells her, hoping she can get a small chuckle at the very least from him over this, at worst he'll find the attempt amusing.

"Thats very kind and thoughtful of you" Linda beamed. The growth Maze has shown is unprecedented, hers and Lucifers. Her being concerned about someone's feelings? I figured the sun would burn out first, that the end of time would occur before that. Will wonders never cease. Shes eager to encourage Maze when she shows this rare side of her so she agrees with a smile "Zany wings it is then!"

...................................................................

Chloe shut the door after they left, feeling hollow inside. Linda's last words still cutting her deeply, to the bone. She was an emotional wreck after she realized just how much she screwed up by betraying Lucifer and after the two pissed of women's words, enlightening Chloe to the things she didnt know Lucifer had done for her she felt even worse. He went to Hell for me, actually killed himself to do it, all to save me she thought, just stunned by that fact. Time to finish off that wine bottle. As she sat there and thought about everything she checked her cell, Ella had text several times it seemed. No thanks she thought, unable to handle Ella at this time. 

As absorbed as she was in her own tumultuous, guilt ridden mind she didn't even notice the doorbell ring, it rang several times actually, then a loud knock pounded through the door, breaking her out of her miserable trance. Better go see who that is as she tip toed over to the door.

"Decker, I know youre in there. I heard you walk to the door" She heard a bubbly, laughing voice say through the door. Great, just what I need right now, company. She rolled her eyes in frustration and opened the door. "Hey Ella. Something up with a case?" She played innocently, knowing the real reason she was here, it was tribe night out. "Come on in. I was just relaxing, having some wine." 

"Nah man, you know we've cleared all the current ones" Ella answered excitingly, bobbing up and down on her toes, her nervous energy ever present. "You know why I'm here, what tonight is. Stop pretending girl!" Deckers not canceling on me again, not after all the previous times. And she needed a distraction, after what happened to poor Charlotte, her and the Big Guy were on the outs.

"Oh yeah, right. I totally forgot, sorry Ella" she answered lamely and she truly had until she saw Ella's text, so not a complete lie. "It's been a crazy day. With work and stuff after, I've been running all over the place. My minds been so focused on other things." Thats the understatement of the decade she thought to herself.

"No worries, we got plenty of time" Ella smiled in response. She winked at Chloe "It's still earlish, you know Lux doesn't pick up till late anyways. So lets go get you in a hot little outfit and hit the dance floor. Ive got these new dance moves I want to try out....Lux has a huge dance floor...plays the best dance music...that DJ there is caliente!" She rambled on, ready to get shaking.

Chloe groaned inwardly, on a good night she doesn't like dancing, let alone after tonight's events "Uh...yeah Ella, I'm pretty wore down. I was thinking about calling it a night. Dan's bringing Trixie home in the morning and I've got a big day tomorrow so I was gonna crash"

"Aw, come on Decker. You know once we get going you'll catch your second wind" Ella pleaded, busting out some moves, hoping she can change Chloe's mind. "Tell you what, you dont have to dance, just have some drinks, unwind, hang with the tribe and admire these moves!"

Chloe sighed with sadness "Normally id love to see that, but Maze and I, Linda too, are not on the best terms right now. I know for a fact they dont want to see me right now." She left out the fact she'd seen them earlier and that Linda smacked the shit out of her and Maze looked like she wanted to slit her throat. No, tribe night was definitely not going to happen tonight, if it ever did again for her at least. Another thing she has ruined she glumly realized.

"Whats going on?" Ella asked. Looking more closely at Chloe she could she the puffy eyes, tear streaked cheeks, runny nose. "You know I'm always here for you. Did you guys have a fight?" She looks like hell. What's happened here?

"Ha. Have a fight. I guess you could say that" Chloe laughed with no humor. "It was more like a total evisceration and to be honest, I deserved it and probably more." She really wanted to avoid talking more. Right now she wanted to drown her sorrows till she passed out but this was Ella, knew she wouldn't let this go till she knew what was going on.

Ella could tell something was eating her friend alive right now, the misery clear for anyone to see, if you're not self absorbed in your own thoughts like I was she reprimanded herself. "Are you ok. Do you want to talk about it?" Knowing Decker the answers no but I gotta ask and its obvious she really needs a friend right now and honestly Ella did too. Life had been very hard for her the past few months. "You know you can tell me anything right? I'm here for you, always, no judgements"

What the hell Chloe thought to herself, she could use a friend right now and the way it is she'll spend more time trying to avoid talking to Ella about it than just talking about it "Lucifer and I had a huge blow up and I pissed everyone off too." To say that was an abridged version doesn't do it justice but there were some things, truths she couldnt say, weren't her place to say so she kept it short and simple. "Now I'm pretty sure none of them will want to ever be around me again. Honestly, I can't say I blame them." Her shame was almost unbearable, threatening to wash her away in a sea of grief, till she was just treading water, trying to stay afloat, not sink and drown under the weight of her own stupidness.

"Oh man, I'm sorry Chloe" Ella told her, making the sympathy clear in her voice. "I'm sure things will be fine. People fight, its completely natural, after a little time all you guys will be right as rain, everything will be back to normal in no time. You know Lucifer, he cant stay mad at you. What you two have is like....so deep." 

As she began crying once again in earnest she managed to sob "What we have.....had is special but this time may be different, I mean, I really, really screwed up Ella. I wish I could give you specifics but this involves Lucifers privacy, suffice to say I betrayed him in the worst way possible. If you knew it all you'd probably be pissed too" Chloe wished she felt as certain of that as Ella, desperately wanted her to be right but the reality is that she may never be able to repair the damages she's done to so many different relationships, especially her one with Lucifer. How many times had he told her the truth about him self? Told her he was the Devil, had an 'other side', a monstrous side? Made it clear the fear he felt of her rejecting him if she ever saw it and her promising she never would? And when she finally saw that other side of him, what did she do? The very exact thing he so feared, ran away and worse, then plotted against him and tried to send him to hell.

"Hey, hey..... easy, calm down Chloe. Deep, relaxing breaths ok?" Ella hated to see her friend in pain, even if Chloe's right and she deserves it, she still feels bad for her, that's just who Ella is. She grabs her girl in a soft, tender hug "We'll figure this out. For now just let it all out." They stood there hugging in silence, Chloe bawling her eyes out and her trying to comfort her friend.

After several minutes of them being like that there's yet another knock on the door, this time loud and forceful, the person clearly impatient.

"I better see who that is" Chloe said while wiping her eyes, walking to the door, irritated someone else is showing up again, at this time of night too. She just wants the day over. As much as she appreciated Ella being here, she really just wants to get plastered and go to sleep. She looks out the peephole and cant believe what she sees. The nerve of some people. She opens up the front door mad as can be and almost snarls "What the fuck are you doing here?!" As she does she notices other shapes taking form in the night behind him, she can't really make them out but something about their very presence chills her to the bone. She looks back to his eyes, notices something she hadn't before, there was something feral there, dangerous. She involuntarily took a step back. 

He just stared at her, observing her like the insect she was to him, the menace in the air around him growing with each passing second. Finally he said, voice devoid of all feeling and emotion "Hello Ms Decker."

...................................................................

"Dad definitely deserves praise for this Luci! I love these drinks!!! Amendial slurred his words. These Cosmos were great! Time to show my moves he thought, breaking into dance.

"Right" Lucifer said mildly amused at his brothers antics. "And I'm the one who needed a babysitter?" he stated sarcastically. Such a light weight, he's only had like four or five of the ridiculously weak girly drinks. All things said he was glad to have his brothers company. While not able to push them all the way out of his head, he was able to push the terrible thoughts of earlier tonight to the back of his mind. He'll be all alone soon enough and then he'll be consumed by them.

"You...you....shouldn't be alone tonight. You need...need someone to....to take care of you" Amendial finally stuttered out, his tongue feeling like it weighed thirty pounds. He needed to sober up a bit, to better help his brother right now.

"At this rate I think I'll be the one taking care of you" laughed Lucifer though his heart wasn't fully in it. Dark thoughts later, time to focus on finding the people 'she' was working with. Can't have them trying to take another shot at me. Nothing to say of the possible collateral damage these guys could cause. Finding and stopping them had to be priority number one for now, the rest could be dealt with at a later date.

"I'll be ok. I probably did have one more than I should have. You got any food up here?" Amendial needed the help sobering up and he was suddenly ravenous.

"Bloody hell! You've been coming up here for how long? You know I do and where it is. If that was a lame attempt at getting me to make you something you failed, miserably" Lucifer chided. Knowing his brother it probably was exactly that. "Take your glass with you, I'm not your maid. Here, take mine too" as he handed it over he pulled out a joint, some Acapulco Gold, the best stuff he currently had on hand. He fired it up and observed Amendial making a sandwich. I wonder if he's going to be part of punishing those responsible for the attack on me? Probably not, since he's fallen he's all peace and love now, the wanker.

"Luci, you know I don't approve of your drug use, especially in front of me. Do you think this is the best time for that?" Amendial lectured softly but his heart wasn't in it. Who was he to deny his brother a little comfort regardless of the form it took? Everyone deserved that from time to time. Especially if that person had had a night like this "Want a sandwich too?" He was just finishing up his own. This will hit the spot perfectly.

"And you know I don't give a shit if you approve of anything I do. It's never stopped me before and it certainly won't tonight. And no I don't want a sandwich, would be a waste to smoke this right now otherwise" he informed his brother as he took another deep inhale. This real is some tasty stuff he thought. As Amendial came back into the living room Lucifer exhaled the hit he had been holding in, right in Amendial's face. "Smells good doesn't it brother?" Lucifer smirked, pleased with himself. If anything, he has been entertained tonight.

"Come on" he complained "You know I hate it when you do that" he took a bite into his sandwich, savoring the taste of it. Humans really do come up with some really good stuff, never mind all the weapons, drugs and ways to hurt each other they come up with.

"What's he whining about this time?" Cracked Maze, head cocked slightly as she smoothed out her black leather outfit. She loved how snug it was, how sexy she looked in it and the attention it drew. The men and women couldn't stop looking and she liked it that way. She didnt need charm with a body like this. No one paid attention to her words anyways, their focus elsewhere. "I see I shouldn't have bothered with these" she said holding up the bag of Zany wings.

"Hilarious Maze" Lucifer replied remembering the time the buffoon was impersonating him, doing damage to his reputation in the process. That was shortly after he had met the Detective, before they were officially partners.

"I do not whine. I'm an archangel, the very first angel!" He protested, pouting which proved Maze's point all the more.

"I see someone has hit the ol sacrificial wine a little harder than you're supposed to" Maze said, thoroughly amused with herself for getting a rise out of him. "Eat your food and be quiet, whinebag." She looked over to Lucifer, smoking away. "Are you planning on sharing or what? I believe the phrase is puff, puff, pass, not bogart the whole damn thing. Talk about a party foul."

Linda just smiled as Maze said this, walking over to Amendial, sitting down next to him and patting his arm.

"Here" Lucifer answered her, passing it to her. Time to get to business "So, what did you find out Mazikeen, what answers do you have for me?" He knew she didnt go with Linda to only protect her. If she was at all surprised she didnt show it.

"She was working with a priest, some human named Kinley" She answered him, eager to get to the actual punishment part of this ordeal. She hated all the talking and planning, it was endless and pointless. When she identified a problem she didn't think about it, see how it made her feel. She jumped to action, eliminated the threat with extreme glee.

"A priest!?" Exclaimed Amendial, shocked. He could completely understand a priest wanting to send the devil back to Hell but to employ a sniper also?

Lucifer ignored his sudden outburst, apparently this one is nothing like Father Frank. He was a pretty good guy, for a priest, cruelly taken from this world to early after taking a bullet from the Spider trying to save the degenerate, Connor "Was he the only one or are there others? Was tonight the extent of their plans?" He needed all the details so he could plan accordingly, not that he needed a plan really. Without 'her' around he was invulnerable, nothing on this earth they threw at him would slow him in the slightest. He felt his rage build, thinking of getting his hands on those responsible for the attempt on his life. Those that turned 'her' against him. That wasn't quite right though, she made her own choice, sure them whispering in her ear certainly didnt help but ultimately she decided to try to roofie him, helping them send him back to Hell.

"No, he's not alone. She said he has a flock of followers, all just as fanatical as he is, she's seen at least a dozen of them. There sole goal is to send you back to Hell" the very thought made her blood boil. Plot against my King ummm friend will you? She was gonna make them regret their mothers ever spreading their legs for their dad's. "Tonight was the plan as far as Decker knows, she says she had no idea about the sniper. As pissed as I am, I believe her."

"I do as well. So just a dozen or so souls in desperate need of punishment" now that's something that would take his mind off of things for awhile. How to punish them though, what would be fitting? He'll have to make sure he gets them all in one fell swoop, doesnt need any of them hearing word he's been coming for them and then for them disappear into the wind. He wouldn't like having to look over his shoulder, wondering when the next attack was coming, not out of fear for himself but for any of those unfortunate mortals who were near when they tried, they could be hurt or killed. A harsh punishment is deserved here, that's for sure. His fury, rage began to rise, eyes slowly brightening like coals, glowing a bright red, flames appeared, dancing along his face, making his anger even more terrifying, his was a righteous anger though. He was going to punish to prevent harm to others, he had no concern for himself when it came to this Father Kinely. 

"Lucifer" his brother said alarmingly and the same time Linda spoke "Lucifer, look at me. Calm yourself, please." At her request he did. She was thankful for that, easier than she thought it would be, to pull him back, this time at least.

"Thank you Dr" he smiled at her, getting a grip on his anger. She's one of the very few who can reach him when he gets like that, most of the time when that's possible anyways. "Back to business then. Where is Father Kinely based at?" He didnt even like having that foul name pass his lips, left a bad taste.

"He and his loony followers are hiding out at the Mayan" Maze knew the place well. It was notorious for the artist who had chosen to perform there. With the acoustics and atmosphere it's was the perfect venue for musical artist, not small but not huge either, about 5000 capacity, tickets were expensive and sold fast, until it closed, owner convicted of embezzlement. She thinks she heard someone say they do or once did hold religious events there. Wasting their time following a bunch of rules someone made up, almost like bribing their way into heaven. They thought so anyways, no one explained to them it was their own guilt that determined their fate, not angels, God or some cosmic judge.

"I think we've been there before, right Luci?" Amendial asked, pretty sure they had. It had been shortly after his fall and one of the first times he had had alcohol. He overdid it big time. Thats one hangover he would not forget "it was 2vile I think we saw there."

"Ah, yes, I remember now. Dreadful music and I knew that going in but I was tired of seeing you mope around here so I suggested it anyways. You're welcome" he performed a little bow. It was a terrible time, for him. Amendial was drunk before the second set, stumbling all over the place, slurring his words, the attempts at flirting and the dancing, oh the dancing. That alone made suffering through that show worth it. Really, for the life of him he couldn't understand why people liked 2vile's music. Horrible lyrics that make no sense, the beat is awful. "Have you done the Charleston lately brother?"

"Give me a break! I make a mistake once and you beat me over the head with it. It was, how do the kids say it nowadays, rad the last time I visited earth" He heard about that dance for a very long time. How was he to know it wasnt cool anymore?

"You two girls done chatting" Maze interjected annoyed. She was ready to get to business, no time for rehashing old memories. "So you ready to go Lucifer?" Salivating at the thought of finally getting to punish someone. She did with bounties but only if they resisted, which with her reputation didnt happen often now. Tonight though? Guaranteed resistance and even if not, with what they pulled she knows Lucifer wont mind, to a point.

"No. We will.." he began but she cut him off angrily "Why the fuck not? We know where they are, roughly how many not that that matters and they are unaware we know where they are." He can't seriously be thinking of letting these clowns get away with this. I know he's changed but there's no way he's changed that much.

He held up a hand, signaling for her silence "As I was saying before being so rudely interrupted, we will wait for now. There is no rush to get them, for now." She started to speak again but he stopped her. "We know everything we need to know about them. They won't try again tonight. We'll go tomorrow."

"I think you're right and everyone could use a good night's sleep before tomorrow when you guys do whatever it is you're going to do" Linda thought that was a very level headed decision he made considering what he's just been through. Maybe things wont be quite as terrible as she feared but he was very good at masking his emotions, he'd had billions of years of practice. Still felt crazy realizing facts like that about him.

"I agree also" Amendial added as he contemplated just what part he was going to play in all this. The options available to him were limited. He couldn't kill but he could harm, though usually he was loathe to do so to humans. He might make an exception in this case though. "I need some sleep."

Maze just threw up her hands, frustrated. "Good. Its settled then. We'll all get some rest and meet up here, say 6ish?" He was ready to call it a night. The all agreed and exited the penthouse. Alone at last he thought. He headed to the bathroom and did the necessities before heading to his bedroom. Time to hit the sheets. Hopeful I dont dream, especially my normal ones, the ones of 'her.'


	2. Devil's Revenge

Chloe woke up, unaware of her surroundings, sitting upright. Ow she thought as she raised a hand to the back of her throbbing head, nausea hitting her stomach hard. Where was she, what happened to her head she wondered, glancing around her. It appeared to be an small, abandoned office room, judging by the three scattered desks, two without chairs. All windows looked to be boarded up, the only light coming from a small propane lantern on an end table by her cot. How did she get here? Last thing she remembered was hugging Ella, going to answer the door. Father Kinley! she recalled, alarmed. He had wanted her to come with him, she'd made the mistake of trusting him before, she said no and they argued for a bit, Ella hearing us argue, came in and asked a question, I turn and then I'm here. Ella! she worried, looking around the room, struggling to see in the darkness, the lantern was a piss poor substitute for electric lighting she grumbled. There! she saw a small form curled up in a ball on a cot across the room. "Ella, are you ok?" She asked, walking over there, she had took no more than four steps and her left leg jolted to a stop, making her almost fall in the process.

"Be careful Decker, we're chained to the bed" Ella told, her rolling over, making eye contact.

Chloe looked down at her ankle and then back to the bed and saw she was right, a chain ran the length, about six feet long, from ankle to the right bottom of the bed, which inconveniently was bolted to the floor. She clenched her fists in frustration.

"And yes, I'm ok. You took the worst of our abduction" Ella continued. What the hells going on here. It seemed like Decker knew that Priest so why did he take us? "I'm assuming by the way you and the priest were talking to each other you aren't strangers? Why did he and his goons take us? He seriously cracked you a good one on the back of the head? Are you ok?"

She was rambling on, her fear clear to Chloe, she herself was pretty scared. What the hell does he want with me? "Yeah, just a little disoriented. How long was I out? I know him but not very well, I'm not sure why he took us." She had no clue what time it was.

Ella looked at her watch "All night and most of the day, it's about 430 now." Surely someone would've noticed one of us missing by now, certainly Dan would have realized by now Chloe is missing, she thought hopefully.

"Where did they bring us, do you know?" She inquired. She pretty much already knew all she needed to about Father Kinley and his men but their current location would be helpful to know so when she came up with a plan it had the best chance to succeed.

"The Mayan. From the looks of it they've been squatting here for a long time" there had been other cots haphazardly placed all over what used to be the main floor, it was furnished just as this room, a few cots with footlockers, end tables and some small propane lanterns. Only difference was they all had bibles resting on top of the footlockers.

"Enough talk in here" they heard a voice cut through the the darkness. They both turned to look and there, in the doorway stood Father Kinley. "I'm sorry it's come to this, my children" he told them.

He certainly didn't look sorry Chloe thought, still disturbed by what she saw in his eyes.

"Hey buddy, I dont know what the plan was but you really screwed up" Ella stated confidently, she hoped it came across that way cause she was terrified. "You just kidnapped a forensic scientist and a Detective who work for the LAPD. You should just give up now."

"I know very well who she is. You, I don't and don't care, wrong place, wrong time. You are inconsequential." Father Kinley doesn't care about the laws of mortals. He answers to a higher authority. "He'll be here soon I imagine so this will all be over shortly, enjoy the time you have left as best as you can."

She definitely did not like the sound of that "Who'll be here soon?" asked Ella. What the hell is going on here. What's this priest trying to do?

Chloe's eyes narrowed, a slight tremor going up her spine "What do you mean 'time you have left'? What are you hoping to accomplish by taking us?"

"Why, the Devil himself my dear" Father Kinley answered Ella. He looked over to Chloe and continued on "and I'm hoping to accomplish the same thing we both set out to do my child, send the Devil back to Hell where he belongs. Since our original plans failed I'm sure he has found out about us here and will come to exact vengeance. You detective, are a insurance policy of sorts and once we've killed the Devil your usefulness is up, so you two will follow him in death."

Chloe was stunned "if you kill us you'll ruin your chance at getting into Heaven."

Father Kinley just chuckled. These ignorant insects have no understanding of the divine. Shortly before he met Chloe Decker he had died, a heart attack in his study. He had tried to live according to God's will and where did he end up? Hell! The very thought made him cringe in fear. It was so much worse than anyone imagined. He was only dead a few minutes at most but time moved differently there, it had felt like twenty years. So when he was brought back he agreed to the terms immediately "On the contrary my dear, by doing this I'm guaranteeing my entrance into Heaven and tonight you'll help me fulfill my end of an agreement I've made to ensure that." He had been promised of that.

He wanted her here because she made Lucifer mortal, Ella just happened to be collateral damage to him. How could she have ever trusted this man, trusted him enough to betray her own partner, the one person who had always had her back?

"He wont be alone. Even mortal you can't stop him. You're making a huge mistake" Chloe warned. Lucifer would definitely bring Maze, maybe others he knows.

"I'm not concerned with who he brings with him, its not just us men here. As long as he dies we are all prepared to sacrifice our lives" He replied to her. Nothing matters, just Heaven and once he has his ticket this mortal body no longer matters.

He has help? Who? Whoever it is, they have him feeling confident. Chloe couldn't even think of a reply to that. People as fanatical as him couldn't be reached, they were far to gone in their own warped reality.

"What, you did this because of Lucifer?" Ella was so confused. This priest was seriously delusional. "You think he's the actual Devil?" Lucifer was an incredible method actor, so much so he has apparently convinced this priest he's actually the Devil.

"Oh, he is. You can ask your friend here" how stupid could someone be to have the Devil in their presence, for years and not know it thought Father Kinley? He began walking away, then looked back once at Chloe "Truly, I thank you my dear. Without you none of this would be possible." He smiled at her "it's unfortunate that you and your friend here will be going to Hell the same time he is."

As they stood in front of the Mayan Lucifer reflected on the past 24 hours. His whole world had been upended, destroyed basically. Crazy how long it takes to build something and yet it can be gone in an instant. Time to get this over with. "Are you two ready he asked?"

"Its about time if you ask me. We should've handled it last night" Maze had been eager to get to it, to make these fools pay for what they tried to do.

"I suppose I'm as ready as I'll ever be" Amendial didnt like hurting humans, his father loved them above all, but he knew this situation had to be resolved.

Lucifer knew how his brother felt about hurting mortals and he was still here, willing to help. Grateful for that, he looked to his brother "Brother, Maze and I will handle this. You just keep anyone from escaping."

Happy for this assignment Amendial smiled "Thank you brother."

"Whatever, you're the weakest of us three so its just to keep you out of the way" Lucifer joked. "Alright, lets get this over with, the Brittneys are waiting for me at the penthouse."

"I couldn't agree more" Maze chimed in. She was ready for this. Times like these made her miss Hell.

"Whats the plan?" Amendial asked, curious as to what Lucifers plan was.

As they walked up to the abandoned building "Not much to it, we're all invulnerable so I figured we would just walk through the front doors and have a little chat with these chaps" not a lie exactly, they'd talk first, then be punished Lucifer thought.

Maze got to the doors first, knives already in her hands, and viciously and rather unceremoniously kicked them open.

So much for the element of surprise Lucifer groaned to himself. He charged in right after her, Amendial behind him. As he surveyed the room it was obvious it hadn't seen any real use in some time. "Come on in, Prince of Darkness" he heard echo throughtout the building from the back. It really did have excellent acoustics he thought.

"Ah, you must be Father Kinley" Lucifer started "I understand you want me back in Hell. Sorry, I'm on a vacation, a permanent one so I have to insist you don't make any other attempts."

"If you were where you belong there would have been no need for any 'attempts'. Father Kinley stated. This beasts very presence made his skin crawl. "In any event, this will be the last time we see each other."

"On that we can agree" Lucifer took slow, deliberate strides to the Priest and the men surrounding him.

As he reached them one of them men cut him off, swinging a baseball bat at his head, Lucifer ducked out of reflex amused by his reaction, he cant be hurt. The man regains his balance and swings for his ribs, Lucifer decides to absorb the blow, show them just what they are dealing with. Stupid humans he thinks grinning as the bat makes contact.

As the bat connects he staggers back, shocked, the pain radiating up his side. What the fuck!

Father Kinley smiles, enjoying the surprise and hurt on the Devil's face. He beckons to the corner and two men approach, with Chloe and Ella.

Of course she's here, this priest is clearly no dummy, he's prepared, or so he thinks. But why Ella? No matter now. Lucifer is enraged seeing the two women, obvious signs of abuse on them.

"Motherfucker!" Maze snarled, on high alert now that they knew Lucifer was vulnerable. This damn priest! She didn't give a rat's ass about Decker, she knew that wasn't entirely true, but he hurt Ella. Now he's going to suffer.

"Luci, go easy brother" came Amendial from the back. He knew this priest had just crossed a line.

"I'm so sorry Lucifer" Chloe yelled. He had to know Father Kinley wasnt acting alone "someone is hel....." She began before the man holding her struck her hard, knocking her down.

Lucifers wings unfurled with a snap, a brilliant light spilling forth from them, rage consuming him, his eyes glowing red like the fires of Hell. He needed to end this now, before either of them suffered more. "You will pay for that. Ladies, shield your eyes" with that his wings began to glow, so white and bright that that was all you could see. The men cried out, blinded by his display.

"About time" muttered Maze, springing into action she made short work of the blinded fanatics. It was so easy, she was almost disappointed, only a few resisted and not for long. She'd only broke a leg, forearm, thigh, shoulder and shattered a kneecap before the rest surrendered.

The room was dead quiet for a moment, other than the men groaning on the ground. Everyone was in awe of the display Lucifer had just put on.

"I know this must be quite a shock Ms Lopez. I apologize for you finding out in this manner. Unfortunately it was unavoidable the moment he took you." He studied her, trying to gauge her reaction. She was just staring.

Everything he had ever said was true! She had definitive, irrefutable proof that validated her faith. "Lucifer, I....you" she stuttered out, shock making coherent speech a problem. He began to hang his head, clearly ashamed and that knocked her back to reality. This was huge but he was still her friend. "That. Was. Awesome! You're beautiful!"

"Thank you" he softly spoke, barely audible. She was handling it pretty well he had to admit. 

"You think we didn't prepare for the possibility of you defeating us?" Painfully chuckled Father Kinley. 

"I was trying to warn you Lucifer, he's working with other people" Chloe began. There was a sudden whooshing sound and out of nowhere eight angels appeared in front of them.

As he stared at the new arrivals he motioned for the two women to get behind him and they obliged, keeping wary eyes on the angels "Wonderful. I should've known this fool wasn't working alone. Jegudiel, Barachiel" he acknowledged the two angels in front. They were both archangels, very powerful, more than a match for Maze and Amendial and that's not counting the other six. He didn't recognize them, so lesser angels but angels all the same. This is bad, very bad he thought.

"You will return to Hell. Now." Barachiel spoke harshly, leaving no doubt he expected to be obeyed.

"Charming as ever I see" he quipped. "As I was telling your flunky there, I won't be returning to Hell, now or ever."

"Oh, I think you will. You see, if you don't we'll kill everyone here, though we'll save you for last so you can watch the others die" calmly stated Jegudiel.

"Jegudiel" Lucifer warned, his hold on his rage barely holding. Alarmed he looked to the others, he couldn't protect them right now.

"Its true. While I'm sure you can stop some of us the fact remains we are to many, we would overtake you in the end" added Barachiel.

"Brothers please, don't do this" interjected Amendial, concerned for his brother. Why cant his family leave Luci alone.

"This doesn't concern you, fallen one" spat Jegudiel, clear distaste from being addressed by him.

As Barachiel and the others walked towards them he said "Unless you interfere and if you do you can share his fate." 

Amendial was shocked at his brothers behavior, something about them was off, angels dont normally have anger like this, definitely not hate "I don't thin......"

Lucifer cut him off gently "No, they are right. If we fight our friends may be hurt" they are the number one priority here.

"Will be hurt" corrected Jegudiel, anger evident in his voice.

"Anyways, I'll agree to return to Hell as long as you let everyone else leave" this was the only way Lucifer concluded, only 100% surefire way his friends are protected. He hated to do it but now there was no choice.

"Deal" nodded Barachiel, satisfied they were getting what they wanted.

"Lucifer, no! You can't, I know I screwed up but its not about me, you hate that place" Chloe pleaded desperately. With the revelations she's had she realizes she cant lose him, that she'll spend rest of her life trying to make things right.

"No, Lucifer no" stated Maze angryily. No way he could leave her here, alone with all these humans.

He looked to Chloe "Isn't this what you wanted Detective" the sadness of that destroying him every time it crosses his mind.

The clear pain and misery coming from him broke her heart "No....At first....I was an idiot." She finally managed to get out. I can make no excuse, I did the unforgivable. I'm sorry." 

He looked at her, then turned to Maze winking "It's been decided. I hate what's coming but they've left me no choice. Take the others and go outside please."

She nodded her head in ascent and looked at him questionly, he was accepting this way to easily. She herded Everyone outside and looked back at him.

Lucifer smiled sadly and spoke softly in lilum to her "Stay out and keep everyone else out, this will take but a moment" the thought of what he had to do adding another layer of guilt to him as he faced his brothers and their lackeys once more, alone this time.

They had spread out around him in a semi circle, like they thought he was going to run. Oh, how wrong they were, he was done running.

"I'm glad to see that you are open to reason, even if you didnt have a choice" Jegudiel smugly said.

"Yes, I must admit I'm surprised. We all remember hearing of the mighty Samael and his rogue angels waging war on the Host. The Havoc you caused, or perhaps the tales we heard were exaggerations? That no single angel could stand against you?" mocked Barachiel.

"I heard those tales also. How on the Palace grounds, steps from Fathers throne room, Michael himself stopped you, only cause you were wounded when facing him. Obviously all lies, you're clearly weak" Jegudiel taunted.

Lucifer stared at his brothers and the six angels with them, remembering well the war in Heaven. Many on both sides had perished. All because dad didnt want him to have free will. He broke the rules and when they came for him he defended himself, imagine his surprise when others willingly and unasked came to his aid. And so that's how the war began. It waged for a hundred years, millions of brothers and sisters lost. He always tried to avoid killing in the battles, sometimes he had had no choice but he always held back, never showed the true extent of his physical strength and his abilities. He had been on the verge of winning. He looked around, sickened by all the dead, only fifteen of his still standing, then Michael arrived with two more garrisons. They were greatly outnumbered. He was hurt but still, if he unleashed even Michael couldn't stand against him. He realized it would only be a temporary victory, for if he had won and made it into the throne room he still would have lost, even with his power and pride he knew he had zero chance in a fight with his Dad, there's a reason he's call the Almighty. So he bowed, accepted the inevitable defeat he would have faced.

"Time for you to return, as agreed" insisted Barachiel.

"About that, I only agreed to return to Hell, I never said when or for how long" he felt a little to proud of himself. He was the master of deals after all. He turned to leave "but rest assured, you fulfilled your end so I will mine, eventually."

Two of the angels quickly moved in front of him, barring his way.

Who does this vile being think he's dealing with thought Jegudiel, we are archangels, among the most powerful "You will return now, voluntarily or we will take you there"

Lucifer stiffened, his whole body going rigid, he slowly turned to face them and in a low voice asked them "Oh, you will will you?" Why can't they leave me alone? My life is no business of theirs. They are pushing this. His anger was overflowing "Only Mum and Dad stand above me in power. You do NOT want to try that"

"I've heard enough, take him" commanded Barachiel, his patience spent. He was ready to get back to the Silver City.

"I warned you" Lucifer let loose a growl that stunned everyone into inaction, then in a blink of a eye he turned, grabbed the two nameless angels behind him by their throats and lifted them off the ground. They struggled against his vise like grip to no avail. Eyes blazing, fire dancing along his face he turned his head and looked at the two stunned archangels "Remember, YOU wanted this, not me" and then he turned the rest of his body towards them, whipping the angels in his hands around, letting go so they crashed into the two archangels. Quickly he sprung towards the next angel, moving faster than any angel they've ever seen, as he reached him he went to one knee, using his momentum to punch forward at lighting speed, hand open and vertical, his fingertips first hit, then penetrated into the angels stomach. Lucifer ripped his hand out, holding the now dead angels spine. He was going to show them no mercy. He flung it at the nearest angels face. Another angel came from behind, a heaven forged blade in his hand and swung high, aiming for Lucifers throat. He leaned back, caught the arm as it went by and promptly broke it in two. All this damage he did was done in seconds.The injured angel screamed and stared at his useless, dangling arm.

There was stunned silence. No angel, no other being besides Mum and Dad knew what he was truly capable of. Now these angels knew.

The two archangels broke the silence and charged Lucifer, enraged by what they had witnessed. He just stood there watching them come, two of the most powerful creatures in existence and wondered at their stupidity, still coming after what I just did? As they reached him he did like he had seconds ago to the other angels, he grabbed them both by their throats, squeezing hard as he lifted "I gave you several chances brothers" he said to their shocked faces "but you persisted in this course. You have no one to blame but yourselves for this." He looked over to the remaining angels, one dead, one severely injured, two knocked out and the rest not harmed, better than he had hoped "As for the rest of you, if you continue this after what you've seen already let this be a final warning to you and all others." He sadly looked back to Barachiel and Jegudiel "Good bye brothers" and with that his wings expanded to their full length, a white fire blazing among them, growing in intensity. He was unleashing his lightbringer ability, no longer showing restraint. Suddenly the flames shot from his wings up his arms to his hands where he held the archangels. They both screamed as they burst into white flame, then in a second they were gone, not even ash left of them.


End file.
